Love is worth fighting for
by CassadraChan
Summary: What if Stiock and Gobber never arrived at Eret's ship? How will our story turn out, then? Will Hiccup ever meet his mother? Will Stoick ever meet Valka? Will the story turn out as the movie tells it? Rated M for Chapies of such matter as violence, language and graphic scenes! Mainly T, but with warned exceptions!
1. Wherever you are

**AN: Hello, fellow readers/writers! New Fanfic available for you. If you've read my previous work, I have written Jelsa. Ultimate love story, if I say so myself. (Selfish, I know xD) Anywho, this is a lovestory, with lots of Hiccstrid, but it's not always happy moments, believe me. Anyways, I hope you'll love it, and stay lyoal with me through this story (:**

**On to the story!**

_Hiccup's POV_

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there's nothing a dragon won't do for you." I said, and nuzzled Toothless on his head and snout. Eret and his men looked at me in disbelief.

"You won't be changing any minds around here." Eret said, and looked at his men, who nodded in agreement.

"I can change yours. Right here, right now." I locked up Toothless' tailfin and stepped up on the deck. "May I?" I asked and gestured to Toothless saddle. I took his unimpressed look and mute expressions as a yes. I saddled up, locking my prosthetic in place, and Toothless' wings stretched to pick up wind, that is 'till I heard a terrifying scream.

Astrid!

She must have climbed up from the cell, for the second I looked at her she was struggling in a bola at the sea surface

"ASTRID! Hold on, I'm coming!" I screamed, and stirred Toothless towards her, but, I was ripped off Toothless who continued to Astrid. I was held back, by two enormous hands.

"Dad! It's Astrid, I need to save her!" I didn't look up at him. I couldn't take my eyes off the bubbles of air that escaped the surface. "She's drowning, Dad! Along with Toothless!"

"Oh I know tha', quite alrigh'. It' was all part o' the plan." I froze at the rusty voice. I could recognize it anywhere.

"Alvin you son of a b…"

"Nice to see you too, 'iccup."

"tch! You just killed Astrid and Toothless!" I screamed, struggling to get rid of Alvin's massive hands on me, but his fists were the size of my head, so no escaping now.

"Take him, men! We'll need him for later." Alvin ordered, and I felt cuffs and ropes tighten around me, but I didn't really care. Astrid, love of my life, and Toothless, my best friend… I just witnessed them drowning.

What was left of me now?

_Astrid's POV_

The freezing cold water around me was terrifying. What was I saying? Astrid Hofferson? Terrified? Of a little water?

… Yes.

I was falling fast, the bola dragging me down. I saw a big black creature above me, with these mesmerizing green eyes.

"T-Toothless…" I gulped, trying to hold my breath, but the cold weakened me so much. I felt Toothless strong arms around me, and I remember being pulled upwards, but my lungs never got fresh air. I was passed out, ready for the eternity in Valhalla that awaited me.

_Normal POV_

Two unknown sea dragons were out for a swim, under the north antic ice, that covered the surface.

One of them saw a creature, drowning miserably, and a black dragon dived down after her.

::Look! A Dragon protecting a human!::

::What?! Impossible!::

::Then look, brother!:: the dragons looked at the scene ,and hurried over there.

::We have to help them, brother!:: The youngest said.

::But it's a human!::

::So what! A dragon's willing to dying for her. And…:: He sniffed the girl ::She has a friendly scent of a Nadder!::

::So you suppose she's like _her_?::

::That's exactly what I suppose. We need to take them both to _her_ now! Or they'll die for real, not only being passed out!:: The youngest said, and the older brother couldn't come up with a valid argument, so they brought them back, providing them with as much oxygen as they could receive from the water.

The girl's heart beat weakly in the embrace of the dragons, and all she could think was,

_I love you, Hiccup. Wherever you are._

And across the sea, in a well-protected cell, a young man sat chained to the wall, looking out the little creak called a window, and couldn't stop thinking of his lost love.

_I love you, Astrid. Wherever you are._

**That concludes the first chapie of this new HTTYD 2 fanfic! It's a bit short, I know, but I'm not that good at long chaoeis. I'm working on it though. They'll get longer, don't worry. **

**And as you might realize an AU of this amazing story. I fell in love with the movie, from the moment it started in the cinema xD Anywho, I hope you'll like this fic, for it will be my main story 'till the very end! (I say this, for I also have a modern AU Jelsa going on at the moment)**

**Please, Let me know what you think of this first chapter, that throws itself right into the madness.**

**Luv y'all, and happy reading!**


	2. Who are you?

**And so I am back with another chapie for you guys! I'm eager to continue this story for you. It's going to be EPIC! Trust me. Just hang in there, for it'll be a couple of chapters before some genuine action and/or happens, I think… hell no, let's jump right into it, shall we?**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

I woke up from a terrible slumber, since the chains prevented me from reaching the little bunch of hay that was supposed to be some sort of bed. Three days had passed since I was brought here, though I sometimes was in doubt. The never ending darkness in my corner of the cell made me wonder what time of day it was, or even if it was day or not. I only had a tiny creak for a window in the cell, and daylight only got in, at the break of dawn.

I never should have ventured out to find Drago in the first place. I should've known Alvin was still after me. Even though he "turned for better", He definitely went back to raiding and plundering as always. I guessed he was so obsessed about his past, and the thought of controlling the dragons, that he left Berk to return to his treachery.

And with my knowledge on the dragons, I would be his primary target.

An ear-shattering creak was heard from the cell door, as Alvin himself stepped inside.

"Ready to tell abou' those dragons of yours, are we?" he asked, and crossed his arms across his enormous chest. I looked at the nearest corner, not wanting to make any eye contact with him. He grabbed me by the collar of what used to be my black leather armour.

"You listen closely, boy. We wouldn't wan' yesterday to repeat i'self, would we?" He asked, and hit me right hook over my swollen left cheekbone, sending me as far right as the chains allowed me to. I coughed once or twice.

"Look, Alvin. No matter how many times yesterday repeats itself, I will _never_ tell you about the dragons. You hear me?! Never!" I exclaimed, and got myself up standing, only to be knocked down by a punch in my abdomen.

"I will wrench it out of you eventually, boy trust me!" He said, and left the cell momentarily to get his men and torture supplies. _Just another day in Hel. Another day without you… my Valkyrie… _And my thoughts landed on Astrid once again. I hoped she was okay. Wherever she was, I knew Toothless was with her. She would be okay. _Thanks Buddy. I'll see you in Valhalla. _That's what I remember of that day, before Alvin returned with his men.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid's POV <em>

I remember the relief as the oxygen burned through my lungs, but in the nicest way possible. I was lying on the ground, flat, wet and so weakened and cold that I couldn't even move my fingertips.

"Just relax now. You need warmth and rest. I'll return to you in the morning. The Night Fury seems to take good care of you." I heard a voice speak, but I was too tired to answer, or even react. I was lost in deep sleep, before the carrier of the voice left me.

Dawn creaked, and coloured the insides of my eyelids a warm red, that made me wake up. I grunted, as I tried to get up. I managed to lift my upper body, resting on both my elbows. The light blinded me for a little while, making me dizzy. A concerned growl was heard beside me, and I looked at the creature making it.

"Toothless! My, am I glad to see you, Bud." I said, and rubbed him on the head and snout. He purred happily to see me, and rubbed his head towards me. But I could also see that he was sad, and I knew why. I was sad too, and for the same reason. Hi.. Hicc… I couldn't even say his name, without an ache in my chest. Hiccup was my save haven, when the world seemed to crash down on me. And now… he was taken by Alvin the Treacherous, who made a surprise attack on Eret's ship. He was sure to be done for. Alvin wanted the dragons, and Hiccup was the key for that. I just couldn't imagine what he's going to go through… What Alvin's going to do to him, to get the information out of him… torture… threats… killing… He could end up dead for not wanting to spill the beans!

I hurriedly tried to get on my feet, and managed to do so, thanks to Toothless' help in keeping my balance.

"We need to get to Outcast Island, Toothless. Alvin has Hiccup, and the Odin knows what he's going through as we speak." I walked out of the tiny cave I was in, and dropped my jaw at the sight in front of me.

Dragons were everywhere! In every colour, every size, and my, were they gorgeous! There were so many species I had never seen before. So many new questions in my head. Where was I? A… Dragon nest of some sort? Then who was the leader? Was she good or bad? Was it even a she? And what about that voice? Who was speaking to me the other night?

So many questions ran through my mind, that I got too dizzy to even answer one of them.

"You look very surprised, young dragon rider." I turned around, and froze. A middle-aged woman stood in front of me, with a weird looking double ended spear, and a huge four-winged dragon behind her.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked stumbled. How was she calm about the dragons?

"I'm Valka. Protector of Dragons." She answered, and my jaw was about to drop again.

"Val… Valka?" Why was that name so familiar?

"May I ask where you come from, and why dragons brought you here?" She asked, but I was too stumbled to answer properly.

"I… I… I'm Astrid Hofferson from Berk and…"

"Wait, Berk you say?" The lady looked at me intensely, and neared me.

"Yeah… why, is familiar to you?" I asked, taking a bit precaution to her being so close.

"Yeah… In some way you can say that." She said, ending the conversation there. We stood in awkward, well for me, silence, until the lady turned towards the large four-winged dragon.

"May I ask another thing, young dragon rider?" She asked, not looking at me, as she spoke. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Who is this person you were calling to last night? It seems you hold him very near to your heart." She said. I froze, looking down. I tried to hold back the tears, as the thought of Hiccup filled my entire mind.

"Oh, that… Yeah… I have… _had_ a boyfriend back at Berk but… but… I don't want to talk about it!" I exclaimed, turning away from her. Toothless nuzzled against me for comfort, and I smiled weakly at him.

"I can sense you need to get your frustrations out. Please, be my guest, young dragon rider."

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" I freaked, and turned towards her. She had a very calm expression, despite the tension.

"Because you are, aren't you? I smelled an awful lot of Nadder-scent in your clothes and armour." She said, and neared.

"How… How can you _smell_ stuff like that?" I asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh, I've lived among and like a dragon for the last twenty years. Ever since I was brought here, I was accepted and lived with them in harmony." She said, and the large four-winged dragon nuzzled her from behind.

"So… You mean to tell me, you've been here for the last twenty years?" She nodded straight me, looking deep into my eyes. I shook my head lightly, trying to cope with it. Again, the silence appeared.

"But… Who is this… boyfriend was it?" Valka asked, nearing in on me to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off.

"Hiccup was a good man. Heir to the throne of berk, and the mightiest dragon rider this world has ever seen and… I… I hoped, you know…" I couldn't continue without the tears falling down my cheeks. I wouldn't believe nor accept that Hiccup was probably gone already. The hand on my shoulder tightened, and the froze.

"Wait… Hiccup? As in… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" Valka turned around to stand in front of me, forcing my chin up to look into her eyes. I nodded with a sob.

"Yeah… Why, you… you know him?"

"Yeah… though it was many years ago… Stoick…" Her voice faded as she seemed to drift away to a memory. though she returned, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Astrid, you said there's a possibility that he's dead?" I nodded, looking confused at her.

"Then there's a possibility that he's alive too. Cloudjumper! We're leaving, now!" She said, and raced to the back of the four-winged dragon.

"Wait! if you're going after Hiccup, I'm coming too!" I exclaimed running for the dragon as well.

"Well, do you have a dragon?" She asked. "With that mechanical tailfin, only a cripple can ride him." I shot my eyes up at her.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hiccup a cripple! He sacrificed his _ life_, to safe the village against the Red Death!" Valka looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, young dragon rider. I'm sure everyone's very proud of him. But you still can't ride him." She said. I shook my head in agreement, though with a smile.

"Then, it's good I have a dragon of my own." I said, and roared out my Deadly Nadder-call.

Only a minute after or so, Stormfly landed gracefully in front of me. Valka looked impressed at me and Stormfly.

"Your Nadder, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Valka, meet Stormfly. Stormfly, Valka." I said, and gestured towards her. Stormfly neared her curiously, and Valka knew her way around dragons, I must admit. Stormfly fell on flat on her stomach and enjoyed a good scratch.

"Wow. Twenty years must have given some experience." I said. Valka laughed briefly and got up.

"Indeed. I've spent so many years, discovering secrets of every dragon I've ever encountered." She said. I smiled amazed. My, was Hiccup going to like his moth… _if he's still alive._ I shut out that thought, and saddled up on Stormfly. Valka mounted Cloudjumper as well.

"Outcast Island?" She asked. I nodded determined.

"Outcast Island." I confirmed, and we were out of the dragon nest I a blink.

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes the second chapie! I really hope you guys appreciate this story as much as I do. Hope it wasn't too boring with this different first meet with Valka. Hope to see you guys again next chapie!<strong>

**Please review your thoughts, they mean the world to me!**

**Happy Reading y'all, see ya!**


	3. Pain, rescue, flee!

_Hiccup's POV_

_The whips seemed to be eternal._

_The water was freezing my lungs._

_The punches and cuts seemed dull after so many of them._

"TELL ME, BOY!" Alvin screamed in my ear. I didn't react though. He right hooked my cheekbone and made me fall over in the chair, sending me to the ground.

"Shall we continue, boy? I mean, you're almost dea' anyway! Why just don't tell us?" I coughed slightly, and tasted blood. I spit it out, and looked up at Alvin with tired, yet furious eyes.

"I'd rather have the secrets dying with me." I croaked. Alvin pulled me up again, in my destroyed chest armour.

"Those secrets won't die with you, 'iccup. You know why?" He made my black eye even worse by punching it again. I winced silently, and looked away.

"LOOK A' ME WHEN I'M TALKING, BOY!" He roared. I didn't oblige, and continued to look away. His massive hands locked themselves on me. One hand on my jaw and one hand tightly around my neck, preventing the air from entering my lungs.

"I'm going to ge' them ou' of you, eventually. Otherwise… You wouldn't wan' Berk plundered an' left for dead, would you?" He said. My whole body flinched towards him. Alvin deserved to die for his continuing treachery!

"You should die, and be cursed to join Hel forever!" I croaked and he only laughed evilly.

"Aw, thank you, boy." He said, tightening his grip on my throat, and I fought the urge to pass out.

"I shall return in a couple pf hours. It shall give you time to think of my proposal, and give me some to plan the next raid, headed for Berk!" He laughed, let go of my throat. He left my cell, slamming the door in lock behind him.

I didn't see him the rest of the day, or I wasn't observant enough to find out.

The many continuing pains and tortures weakened me more and more, and sooner or later, I would die from pain, injuries and exhaustion.

Then I could join Astrid and Toothless up in Valhalla. I actually couldn't wait for that to happen. But I couldn't let Alvin have all the fun right away, could I?

No I was going to fight. Fight for the sake of the dragons. It was my destiny to protect them. The dragons are an important part of my life, and I would never let them down. They're too precious to be used and forced to fight, controlled by mad men.

I would _never _let Alvin win. _Ever_.

Darkness turned eternal everywhere in my cell, telling me it was night time, but I was somehow awake, despite my weakening strength and will power.

_I'm ready. _I thought. _Astrid, Toothless… I'll see you in a bit…_ I soon fell unconscious awaiting my travel to the eternity.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

_3 days ago…_

"Stoick! We have to go back! It's getting dark!" the smith exclaimed, looking at his old friend.

"I can't Gobber. Hiccup's out there! And so is Astrid… We _have_ to find them!" The old chief shouted.

"Look, they're well-protected! They have a Deadly Nadder and a _Night Fury_! They'll manage, don't worry!" He assured the chief, but he shook his head.

"Gobber… They're so young…"

"But not inexperienced for tha' reason."

"Nevertheless, I fear the worst for those two…" the chief's voice faded, as he saw a ship nearby. He shot right towards it, and as he came closer, he could see the passengers properly. A few dragons lay bound on the deck, and that cell below deck was surely also filled up.

"Hey you!" he roared and landed his Rumblehorn called Skullcrusher on the deck. The leader looked straight at him.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship?! I'm Eret son of…" He was silenced by the black smith, who knocked him to the ground with his prosthetic weapon.

"Anyone else?" He asked, as his dragon Grump lied himself on top of Eret. The other sailors hesitated, taking few steps back.

"Get this thing _of me_!" the leader exclaimed breathless. The chief sighed, and looked straight down at him, locking his eyes on the leader.

"Look, _Eret_. I do _not_ tolerate how you treat the dragons!" the leader rolled his eyes.

"You too? Now, come on! How many of you stinking people is _with _the dragons?" He asked, and he was about to receive another hit from the black smith's prosthetic, but the chief stopped him immediately.

"Others? Who else have you met?!" He exclaimed, taking a firm grip on the leader's shirt, pulling him up to his face.

"Ehm… A young lad and his girl, it seemed so. They were quite close."

"Proceed with the description!" The chief roared impatient.

"Okay! The male was thin, yet muscular. Dark hair, green eyes and had black leather armour.  
>The girl was blonde and had blue eyes, along with this massive axe." The leader said, and pointed towards Astrid's axe, that still lied on the deck in a corner.<p>

"Gobber! It was Hiccup and Astrid! They were _here_!" the chief said to to his old friend, and returned his focus on the leader.

"Where are they now?" the leader was silent, pretending to be remembering, for he already knew the answer.

"ANSWER ME!" The chief boomed. The black smith readied the prosthetic again.

"The lass was shot down with a bola into the water, and the black dragon followed her suit. The lad was taken by Alvin the treacherous that made a surprise attack on the ship. They probably also was the ones shooting the bola at the lass." the leader exclaimed hurriedly. The chief froze. _Astrid and Toothless…_ he looked out at the frozen sea, and shook his head. And…

_Hiccup… taken by the Outcasts_? Only one thing could be done.

"Gobber! We're heading home! We'll prepare a fleet to Outcast Island! We're going to save my son." the chief ordered and the black smith nodded in agreement.

"Let's be going then!" The chief mounted his dragon, and they were on their way back to Berk.

* * *

><p><em>Present time – Normal POV<em>

Two figurines, soaring on the backs of their dragons, were headed straight for Outcast Island, and were there by nightfall.

"Valka! How we're going to get in? The cells are over guarded 24/7!" The young rider said. The Protector looked at her.

"I have a plan, trust me." She said, and the young rider obliged. They landed on the beach, leading up to the main village, where the cells were located off the east cliff side.

"Now. Dirt yourself. We'll look injured, attacked and we'll have our dragons with us. They'll think we're some outskirt Outcasts that brings dragons to their collection." The Protector said, and again the young rider obliged, though with some hesitation.

"You're sure this will work?" The rider said, as she was dirtied The Protector smiled.

"Trust me, young rider. We'll get your mate back in no time." She said, and so they ventured together, with the dragons, towards the gates.

They approached the border guards, who stopped them immediately.

"Who's there?!" One shouted. The Protector looked back, ready to answer.

"We're two humble Outcasts, who've been able to collect dragons for the Alvin's army. I'm sure he'll be able the get the information out from the dragon-boy sooner or later. These dragons would make a nice addition, trust me!" She shouted back. The young rider looked nervously at her. How could the Protector be so calm around this? The rider took a deep breath, and focused on her Nadder instead.

"Well good! Proceed!" The other guard shouted, and opened the gates for them. They got inside, and found their way towards the cells, were both human and dragon prisoners were held captured. The next pair of guards stopped them at the entrance.

"Stop there!" One shouted.

"We're here with dragons for Alvin's army!" The young rider shouted back, and the Protector looked impressed at her.

'Nice one, young rider' she mouthed and looked back at the guards. They looked a little suspicious, but eventually let them pass.

"There's room for them on the far end. Right next to that boy." The guard spitted, and so the two figurines continued into the cells with their dragons.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid's POV <em>

"My, that was easier that I thought, Valka." I said, and she looked at me.

"Well, you weren't so bad. Very convincing with that tough tone." She complimented, and I looked away, blushing a bit.

"Well, being a shield maiden, I'm used to toughness." I said. She laughed a bit, and we continued further into the hallways.

"In the far end, right?" I said, and Valka nodded.

"Which would be right… here." She nodded towards the cell in the very end, right in front of us. The door was one massive block of iron, not letting any light into the cell.

"Hicc… Hiccup!" I rushed towards the door, and slammed hard on it. Valka stopped me immediately.

"Stop! You're attracting the guards! Let Cloudjumper and Stormfly do the job." Valka said and pulled me back a bit. The dragons stepped forward, and started to melt the door. Quickly, the door was a big puddle of white branding iron, which was easy to jump over.

I did not hesitate to get inside the cell.

It was completely dark around me, and finding Hiccup was very difficult. I heard a groan from the far corner, and I turned my head. "Stormfly, a little light please?" I whispered, and she obliged. The cell was enlightened, and I almost fainted as I saw Hiccup, or what was left of him. The many bruises, gashes, scars and all the dried blood… He was almost unrecognizable.

"Hiccup!" I shrieked, and ran to his side.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

"Hiccup!" Someone shrieked. In my half unconscious situation, a blinding orange light filled up my cell and a silhouette was right in front of me.

"Hiccup… Please… wake up would you, please?" the voice pleaded, and I slowly gained full consciousness.

"A… Astrid? Am I… Am I in Valhalla? It's so light…" I breathed, and felt a firm, yet light hand upon my cheek. Her cold hands felt good against my burning, swollen, aching skin.

"No, no. You're very much alive, and thank Odin for that! I don't know what I would have done if…" Her Valkyrie voice faded, and I focused on her oh so sea blue eyes. Oh, Freya bless those lovely eyes, and may they never leave my mind.

"Hiccup… We gotta get you out of here! Toothless is waiting for you back at the nest." She spoke softly, and pulled me towards her. I was too weak to do anything, but she seemed to have it under control. Another figurine appeared, and with the aid of two dragons, they melted the chains, binding me to this place. Who seemed like Stormfly, nudged me over her strong neck, and Astrid kept a tight hold onto me as they somehow burst through the cell wall, and out into the night sky.

I got unconscious once again, and don't remember anything further from the night.

**So! Third chapter already xD School's really easy on me, which is nice :D So much time for me to write this down for you! Plus, it'll give a good base foundation to future readers, who's a little impatient on chapters perhaps (; **

**Thank you all, who've been so positive to the start of this story, that might be a little sudden, but that's the way (aha aha) I like it! (aha aha) Anyone? … no? Well okay… **

**Review, please it means the world to me! :D**

**See ya'll next time. Happy reading!**


	4. Rescue? Nah, try a fight

**The chapies keep on coming xD Not lacking on the quality though, right? (Please let me know (: ) Also, another question. What kind of effect does it give the story, that I don't ever mention actual names when in "Normal POV" Is it good, bad, horrible, shall I stop immediately and edit it in previous chapies? (Please let me know that, for it is a bit important for my writing style (; )**

**See you at the bottom!**

_Normal POV_

The Berkian fleet was almost at Outcast Island. On the main ship, two old friends stood by the railing, one a black smith and the other a chief, looking towards the main village only twenty minutes away. The old black smith looked at his friend.

"What's the plan, Chief?" He asked, and the chief looked back at his friend.

"We make a disturbance. Some commotion with the dragons, and then we attack. We'll end Alvin and his treachery once and for all, along with taking back my son." The black smith smiled, and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Chief. We're setting it into motion as soon as we hit the docks?" The chief nodded.

"They'll never know what hit them." He mumbled, and they neared in on Outcast Island.

Four young dragon riders soared high above the fleet, waiting for the attack signal.

"So, were just going to rage, and leave nothing behind?" The cocky rider on the Nightmare asked.

"Yeah! We're going to blow stuff up!" The twin riders with their two-headed Zippleback exclaimed, and high-fived each other.

"I just hope it'll be over sooner rather than later, so we can get Hiccup and get out of here." The chubby rider on the Gronckle said. The others suppressed a laugh.

"Seriously, Fishlegs? Are you denying the fun of a perfect opportunity to stop Alvin's plan over the dragons?" the cocky rider said. The chubby rider hesitated. It sure would be nice to free all those dragons from their misery.

"You're right, Snotlout. It will be nice to free the dragons, but that doesn't mean that the raging part will be fun of any sort." The chubby replied. The cocky rider shrugged it off.

"You're with me, right? Tuffnut, Ruffnut?" He asked the twin riders.

"To blow it up? Snotlout, I feel offended." The female rider started.

"It's almost like you don't even know us!" The male twin rider ended. The cocky rider laughed.

"Good to know, guys. Oi! That's the signal, let's go, riders!" The cocky rider shouted, and then all Hel broke loose.

* * *

><p><em>Stoick's POV<em>

"Gobber! Head for the gates with your group, Fishlegs and Snotlout! We'll start here in the harbors along with the twins!" I ordered in a roar, and he quickly nodded before heading off.

"Follow me!" Gobber shouted, and suddenly half the army was gone off to the main village.

"Come and dance…" I mumbled, and prepared for the dozens of Outcasts coming towards us. I roared a battle cry, before slicing my way through the many men in front of me. Many years as warrior one-on-one finally paid off for real, as I often got locked in combat with one or two outcasts at the same time.

I managed to get my way through most of the attacking Outcasts, but an attack like this, I'm doomed to also loose some of my own. As I looked around for a brief moment, I saw a few of my own either dying from battle wounds or screaming as they had lost a limb or worse… they lied dead in chunks of three or four. Bleeding miserably, as the life left their eyes. I shook my head lightly. This was a sacrifice worth taking, if it meant the future of Berk was safe. If it meant that all of Berk could live in peace, I would give my life to make that happen.

"Stoick! We've got it covered here! Run to the gates, and help Gobber and the others!" Spitelout, my brother and second-in-command, yelled at me. I looked at him shortly, and he gave a confirming nod. I hesitated for a second, before turning towards the main village. _More lives would be lost, but the future will be safe_. I kept telling myself.

I ran through the gates, and I thought I was in Hel. Everywhere around me buildings were on fire. Battle cries and screaming could be heard for miles, and everywhere men ran with either a sword or an axe at each other.

"_Stoick_!" I heard Gobber's voice come from my left. "The… The cells… They're empty." he panted, trying to catch his breath from running.

"_What_?!" I boomed, taking a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked deep into my eyes.

"The cells are _empty._ Hiccup's not here. The most well-protected cell was blown apart. It had a whole wall crumbled, and the chains were melted along with the door." He said.

"So you mean to tell me that a dragon's fire helped my son escape?" I asked, almost in disbelief. Wasn't Toothless dead, since he jumped in the water after Astrid?

"Very much likely. Though I don't know if anyone controlled the dragon or if it was one of our own…"

"Stormfly!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"She must have aided Hiccup in his escape, and flew off with him." I said.

"But where to?" Gobber asked. I shook my head, slicing out my axe as I heard a man come running towards us. I planted it square in his chest, making him fall to the ground.

"I don't know, Gobber. But he's safe, and that's enough. It means that when he recovers from his injuries, he'll be able to get back home on Stormfly." I said, and wrenched out the axe of the body's chest, and turned around.

"Let's get this over with, so we can return home. But leave Alvin to me. I'd like to take care of him personally." I said, and Gobber nodded with an understanding smile.

"Of course, Chief. Whatever floats your boat. I believe he's in the big hall up the hill." He said, and pointed to the supposed location.

"Thank you, my friend. I'll see when this is over." Gobber nodded in agreement, and went back to defending Berk from any future treachery from the Outcasts.

"Alvin, am I glad I found you!" I exclaimed, and took back my awe from another victim of its sharp blade.

"Stoick the Vast, is it? How many long has it been? Three years? Four years?" He boomed in a sarcastic laugh, and nearing in on me with a sword in each hand.

"Nevertheless, I should never have thought that you could change! Change for the better! I was so naïve." I growled, as I moved close toward him, clenching on my axe, readying it to strike through the throat of the vicious in front of me.

"I'm a deceiving man, Stoick. Once a Traitor, always a traitor right?" He laughed, and we were only ten feet from each other now.

"I'm so _sick_, of your treachery, Alvin! This ends _now_!" I boomed, and chopped my axe smoothly through the air, swerving around one of Alvin's swords. He lost it, and it flew back several meters.

"Looks like it's just one-on-one, now is it?" Alvin boomed, as he charged back at me. I barely countered it, and I got light gash on my arm. I barely winched, but the blood dripped down my palm, and started a puddle beside my foot.

"Well, you've always liked it, haven't you?!" I shouted, and cut back. He swerved around smoothly, and elbowed me hard in the back, knocking me of me balance. I dodged a second attack over my shoulder, and turned quickly around.

"Oh, just admit it ol' man. I was better than you on .one training!" Alvin shouted. I only smirked weakly. I made a miraculously precise attack that only has worked a few amount of times. It blocked, attacked, and sent off my opponent to his knees, just long enough for me to make the death strike…

"It'll take more than practice to kill someone. You know that better than anyone." I mumbled, before my axe cut itself deep into Alvin's chest. A low growl was heard from him, as he fell all the way down, dying immediately in the process. _That was for destroying my village and_ _taking my son_.

"May you rotten up in Hel, you filthy beast." I growled, as I left the now empty hall, without looking back.

"Stoick! We've succeeded! The Outcasts have been slayed, and will never disturb us again!" Spitelout appeared in front of on the way back to the ship.

"I know, Spitelout, and it's amazing! The safety of our people is accomplished, hopefully for many years to come!" I exclaimed, and returned his happiness over this defeat. I was sure relieved to know that Alvin would no longer haunt my people, but Hiccup… The real future of my people was somewhere out there… Somewhere no one knew off, and therefore, I don't know if I'll see him again, or if Berk's future really is safe.

**And that concludes the fourth chapie! Thanks for hanging on guys, it's really amazing to see the numbers grow each and every day. It warms my writing heart that so many people enjoys my story, and every review is so confirming, and motivates me to just go on and on with this!**

**So thank you everyone, who've cared to take a look on my story. It truly is amazing to know you're loved by readers and fans of HTTYD 2 and Hiccstrid. Enough of me blabbering!**

**I'll see you guys next time around! Happy reading!**


	5. reunited once

**Fifth chapie in three days xD It's marvelous! But sadly, I'll have to take a break for a day or two… Have this huge assignment for Friday, and I have **_**no time whatsoever**_** in the weekend, due to practice for a musical of Romeo and Juliet. Both days, 9 AM to at least 9 PM xD But see ya in the bottom any way (:**

_Hiccup's POV_

I remember being on a dragon…

I remember lying down on something soft, warm and comfortable.

I remember… a dream? I sure must have died to be so comfortable. This is Valhalla? Light, free on the back of a dragon?

"Tooth… Ast…" I mumbled, moving a bit around. I immediately felt pain all over my body. It was aching in every part of my limbs, and my battle scars burned in my torso and arms. Was it that hurtful to live for eternity? I thought you would find eternal peace, and feel no pain here… You would be reunited with lost ones… But all I see is black… black everywhere.

Slowly warm red colors burned their way through my eyelids, before turning completely white, and though nothing changed, my eyelids forced themselves open.

"Huh… any… anyone here?" I asked out, not being able to see anything.

"_He's awake… Astrid, come! Nut be gentle, he's still weak._" a lady voice exclaimed, and before I knew of it, my half numb body was feeling a new presence. The warmth radiated from it, warming up my apparently cold hands.

"_You're alright, Hiccup. I'm here. We're here. Don't worry, you're fine._" A Valkyrie's voice sang in my head.

"Ast… Astrid is that you?" I breathed, trying to focus on one of the two figures beside me.

"_I'll leave you two_." The first lady said.

"_Yeah, it's me, Hicc. I'm right here_." I felt a firm, yet loving and familiar grip on my hand. The rough yet feminine hands could only be Astrid's…

"I'm I glad to see you again… met any new Valkyries while you were here without me?" I heard a confused huff.

"_Valkyries… Hicc…_" The hand moved to my face, helping me to focus on my surroundings. Everything got a blue and green tinge, and was emitted by the ice blue water beneath the platform of rocks I was lying on.

"Hicc, you're alive. We're alive." Astrid's a little hoarse voice was soft. I looked in her direction, and saw her perfect look. Her usual red top with shoulder pads and big furry hood that gracefully held her golden hair in a knot-braid. I reached out to feel the hair between my fingers. The softness of the locks could always soothe me.

"Astrid… My, have I missed you… Now I have an eternity with you." I mumbled with a smile. She smiled back, and took my hand in her hair. She kissed it softly, and the feeling sent me flying off into the skies.

"Listen, Hiccup. You're not dead. I'm not dead, we're both alive." She smiled, a little tear escaping her eye.

"Wh-what?" I slowly managed to sit up. and got a fully clear view. The blue and green surrounding had so many more colors… Was that purple dot… moving?

"Hiccup, we're alive, for Thor's sake! Listen! We're still here in Midgard, still walking, breathing and living here." She said, and I focused back on her.

"But how's that possible? When I saw you dro…" I couldn't even say the words with trembling.

"I was saved, Hiccup. I was saved by sea dragons, along with Toothless." My eyes widened.

"Tooth… Toothless? He's… He's alive?! Where is he?!" I exclaimed and got up in a daze. She slowed me down, helping me steadying my balance on my feet.

"We were both brought here and were healed by Valka." She explained.

"Valka?"

"Yeah. She lives here as the Protector of all dragons." I didn't quite understand.

"There are other dragon aiders? I thought it was only Berk?" I spluttered, trying to cope with the new information.

"Apparently not. Come. You should meet her. She's been eager for you to wake up." She said, and pulled me a little forwards, to see if I could manage to walk on my own.

"Me? What's so special about me?"

"I don't know. I guess she has her reasons." Astrid kissed my cheek, and stroked my hand with hers, as we ventured across the rocks.

"Valka? We're here." Astrid called out, and a middle-aged woman appeared from a four-winged dragons massive wings, and managed to slide down to the grown gracefully, almost as if in slow-motion.

"You're… You're Valka? The Protector of all dragons?" I asked, clenching my hands a little.

"Yes, that is the title given to me by the Bewilderbeast, young dragon rider." I eyes widened.

"How do you know I…?" Her quiet laugh made me stop.

"Oh, you smelled quite a lot like a Night Fury, who happens to be here." She said. My jaw dropped.

"How can you _smell_ stuff like that?"

"Some of us, were just born different. And my past twenty years among dragons have taught many things."

"She told me she's living _like_ a dragon!" Astrid whispered in my ear. I didn't react outwards, but inwards my head was about to explode. A lot of stuff just happened in a matter of minutes.

"I think I need to sit down." I mumbled, and stumbled down in a legged position.

"Take all the time you need, young dragon rider. The dragons will be ready when you are."

"What dragons?" I asked, looking up at Valka.

"Haven't you noticed? Look around you!" She exclaimed, and pointed out to our surroundings with her staff. All the coloured dots that I thought was moving, was actually dragons. Every colour, every size I could ever imagine.

"How come I've never seen these dragons before?" I mumbled. Astrid giggled at my gaping.

"We've never been in these lands and waters. Logical, right?" I couldn't stop the giggling myself.

"I guess you're right. But let me get this straight. You and Toothless were saved by sea dragons. You were brought here, where you were healed by her, and then you came for me. You rescued me, and brought me here?" I asked, looking straight into Astrid's blue eyes. She nodded.

"You get the picture, I can see." I smiled, looking out.

"But… How did you manage to convince her to come for me?" I asked. The lady joined me and Astrid on the ground,

"Astrid here told me about you. She was on the verge of tears, as she remembered what happened. When she mentioned your name I… I just recognized it…"

"Wait, you know me? Then… Should I… should I know you?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes widened, and she looked down as she spoke.

"No… You were only a babe." She hesitated, forming the words in her mind, I supposed.

"But a mother… never forgets…" I was about to faint. I fell back in Astrid's arms, and she was there to catch me, thankfully, or I would've been hit by a severe head ache.

"Relax, Hicc. This is goo… Wait she's you _mother_?" She asked, her eyes widening as she realized it herself.

"I'm indeed your mother, Hiccup. Stoick and I were happily married back then." I was still so stumbled, I could not move from Astrid's lap. She looked down at me with a soft smile, and stroked my heating forehead.

"This is great, right Hiccup?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, Astrid. You're sure we're not in Valhalla? In mean she… Everyone thinks she's been eaten by…" And then it hit me…

"I wasn't eaten by dragons, Hiccup. I was brought here by my Stormcutter. Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me. He must've thought I belonged here. With a life among the dragons."

"So, this is where you've been for the last twenty years?" I asked, looking straight at her. She looked straight into my eyes with a nod.

"You really have been protecting them, all this time?" I asked. She nodded once more. I then turned my gaze upwards to Astrid.

"You're not freaked out right now?" I asked. She continued to my hair, and fiddled with my messy locks.

"Nah, not really. I can see the resemblance, now that the relation's mentioned." She said, and I slowly got up, to take a look at… _my_ _mother. _It was a bit much to get my head around to be frank.

Val… mom… had roots of the same auburn hair as me, thought it was starting to whiten a bit. Her eyes were same bright emerald green as mine, and her body has the same slim structure like mine. She sure had muscles, but they were well hidden, and very long stretched on her limbs – just like mine.

"Wow… You're… you actually look a lot like me." I mumbled, and she smiled.

"I think you mean it the other way around, but I get the picture." She winked, and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to get up myself. Again I was aided by Astrid.

"Well, a certain Night fury has been missing his best friend for quite some time. I think it's for the best if he sees you're alive." Astrid said, and directed me towards a cliff edge.

As soon as we approached, the first thing I saw was a black dragon lying asleep on a burnt patch of leaves.

"Tooth… Toothless?" I mumbled, nearing in on him. Astrid let go of me, but I was capable of walking by myself.

"Is it really you, bud?" I knelt down and patted his snout. Slowly, and with a tired growl, a big pair of green glowing eyes looked straight into my eyes. They were quickly followed by a huge toothless smile.

"My, am I glad to see you, Bud!" I exclaimed, and flung my arms around his neck, as if I was a little boy again. He purred and purred happily to see me. He rolled around for me to give him a proper scratch on the belly.

"Aww, Bud. I've missed you too." Toothless rolled over again, knocking me over. His massive body gently flattened out over my torso. I felt a lot of sticky saliva wetting my chest clothing.

"Toothless, you that doesn't was out… wait…" I gently pushed Toothless back by his snout and looked at myself. I was wearing my usual green tunic and my brown pants and one boot but…

"Where's my leather amour?" I asked, switching my look from mom to Astrid. They looked at each other, then down.

"Your… imprisonment at Outcast Island did some severe damage to it." Mom started.

"We could only manage to save your fire sword… Everything else was lost…" Astrid said, looking at me hesitantly. I frowned inside. I really like that armour! And with my flying gear and mechanicals…

"But you can make it again, right?" Mom asked, and I nodded.

"Of course, no problem. It'll just take time, and without the right materials… it'll be challenging." I said, and got up from Toothless.

"Well, I do not have any metal or leather here in the nest. You'll have to go back to Berk for that." Mom said, and I nodded once again.

"I'm sure we're missed on Berk anyway. Shall we leave immediately, M'lady?" I asked, and offered Astrid my hand. She took it, blushing, and so, I helped her mount Stormfly, before mounting Toothless myself.

"Are you're going to join us, mom?" I looked into her eyes, and saw immediate hesitation.

"I…"

"It's okay if you don't want to, Valka. We understand." Astrid said, and I nodded in agreement, still looking at her. She smiled vaguely.

"Actually, I would like to join you." She said, and off we were.

**I don't know of the ending was too rushed, but it's late, and I won't be able to update due to homework, as told :/ But I'll see you again next week!**

**till then, spill your heart and happy reading!**


	6. reunited twice

**I'm baaaack! With the sixth chapie for you guys. Hopw you're still in for this story, for I have a marvelous plot planned (I hope, depends on your opinion) Anywho, I've stopped on my other fic "I can see your voice" for now :/ (to any of you who reads it) I've too much in my mind, and this is my main fic, so… yeah. So you at the bottom! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF ANY USED CANON IN THIS STORY!**

_Astrid's POV _

The flight back to Berk was rather long; and yet, rather short. I could never get enough of the feeling of fresh air running through my braid and whiplashing my cheeks. On the back of Stormfly I felt free; a freedom I could feel nowhere else. I head Valka laugh.

"I can see you're enjoying yourself in the air, young Astrid." I smiled at her.

"It's just… When I'm up here… I don't even feel the cold, I just feel…"

"Free?" Hiccup interjected, and reached out for my hand. He was a bit bellow me and Stormfly as we glided across the horizon. I smiled, and grabbed his hand, clenching it a bit.

"Exactly. I feel…"

"Like you're a dragon yourself?" Valka interjected. I looked at her, smiling. I felt a light kiss on my hand, before Hiccup let go of it, and leveled out. I nodded at Valka, blushing slightly from the kiss.

"This is what it is, to be a dragon, young riders!" She exclaimed, and flung her arms open, closing her eyes to enjoy the cold air.

"It's all well and good to be able to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?!" Hiccup exclaimed, and I barely had time to turn my head before he was off. Valka gasped amazed.

"Show-off…" I mumbled, followed by a short giggle. Cloudjumper looked at Toothless, who was rather unimpressed by his best friends jump.

"Go on, Toothless. Go after him!" I said, and he obliged. I smiled, as I saw Hiccup gliding on his back smoothly through the air. He had such a big smile on his face that I could see it up from here. Valka and I caught up with him. He looked directly into my eyes with a glint, and turned around. What he hadn't seen was the sea stack that he was headed straight against.

"TOOTHLESS!" He shouted, and Toothless was to his rescue. Luckily, he made it, just in time to catch him, before he glided in on Berk's village square. Valka and I were straight behind him, and could clearly hear the rough landing.

"Hiccup!" I shrieked, and jumped off of Stormfly, the second she landed. I heard an oddly familiar grunt.

"I'm okay!" he said, and appeared from beneath Toothless' spread wings. I let out a relieved sigh. Valka walked to us.

"That was _incredible_, Hiccup!" She exclaimed, and studied Hiccup's leather flaps and back fin.

"Well, not so bad yourself! I mean… No one can get along with the dragons like you do." He said, and looked into her eyes. I smiled and stepped back. They had a mother-son moment, I could sense it. I had someone to meet up with anyway.

"Hey, Hiccup! I'll meet up with you guys in the Great Hall later, okay?" Hiccup did not leave the gaze of his mother, and that made me smile even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." I mumbled and took Stormfly with me home. I had to tell mama and papa that I was alright and home.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

I saw Astrid leave with Stormfly in the peripherals of my eye. She'd probably gone to her parents. Mom reached out to caress my cheek, hesitantly though. I leaned in on her hand, sealing the connection.

That was a feeling I hadn't felt before. I had never had a mother… And now, that I've found her I was sure, I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. She only smiled at me, as I welcomed her little gesture.

"After all this time, you took after me…" She looked so amazed, but yet teary. "And where was I…" She let go of my cheek, and planted her hand gently on my shoulder. She looked hesitantly back at me.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup… can we start over? Will… will you give me another chance?" a smile widened across my face, as her hesitant look turned hopeful. She smiled just as widely as I.

"I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years." She said, and walked towards Toothless.

"Like…" She massaged a certain point in his neck, and a tiny crack was heard. Suddenly his back spikes grew, and doubled to each side.

"Now, you can make those tight turns." She laughed a little, as Toothless started to mess around like a toddler who just got his birthday present.

"You knew about this?" I asked him, and he only smiled his usual toothless smile. His new back spikes clasped together, as he continued his toddling.

"Every dragon has its secrets. And, I'll show them all to you." Mom got back to my side, placing a hand around my shoulder.

"We'll discover every last species together, as mother and son." Toothless got to Cloudjumper and showed off his new back. Mom's voice drew my attention back to her.

"This gift we share, Hiccup? It bonds us." She looked deep into my eyes and continued.

"This is who you are, son; who we are. We'll change the world for all dragons. We'll make it better, safer place." I couldn't help but smile to see her so engaged about the well-being of the dragons.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing!" I exclaimed. The next thing I know, I'm in the embrace of my mother. I had never felt like this in my life. Before, I didn't know how it felt to have a mother. To hold her close, to have someone other than my dad to turn to. There's a whole side of life that I missed out on… but not anymore. I tightened my grip around her and smiled.

I was for sure, never letting go of my mother.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

"Come on, mom. Astrid told me she'll meet up with us in the Great Hall." I said, and turned around. She was scratching toothless under the jaw, right on his soft spot. I made a clicking sound, catching his attention. He got up, and got to me.

"The Great Hall? But… there are all of Berk's citizens…" her whole body shouted hesitation. I slowly approached her.

"It'll be okay, mom. I'm sure everyone will be so thrilled to see that their Chief's long lost wife is still alive. What I wouldn't give to see my dad's face as you entered the Great Hall…" I started to walk towards the Great Hall, and I could hear that mom followed me suit.

As we took the last step to the door, true hesitation appeared on my mom's face. I took her hand reassuringly.

"Hey, no need to worry. This is good. Just handle it… delicately. Take deep breaths and relax. I'll be right by your side all the time." I said, and slowly opened the doors. She took a deep breath, and we stepped in.

Everything got silent for a moment, as the citizens awaited to see who entered the Hall. A loud gasp was followed from everywhere in the room, as they got a closer look.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please!" I shouted, turning eventual head that didn't see them get in. I spotted Astrid and the gang sitting near the head table, where my dad and I used to sit.

"The Chief's wife, Valka Haddock, has returned!" Multiple eyes widened as they got the clarification of who the lady was.

"Valka…" could be heard as whispers all over the Hall.

"Where's the Chief?!" Someone exclaimed.

"He's coming right away, I'm sure!" Someone answered. I smiled. So dad wasn't here. Even better.

"Come on, mom. You must be hungry." I said, and tugged her hand. We slowly walked up to the head table, and I pulled out my usual chair for her. All along, we had dozens of pairs of eyes upon us.

"Now, everyone please, give her space!" I exclaimed, and so they slowly obliged. Everything just turned normal, as dad got into the Great Hall. He got on from the side, not able to see mom sitting in my chair. I had glided in on the bench of the side table with the other teens, next to Astrid.

"Hi, dad!" I exclaimed, and got up from my seat.

"Hiccup? Why are you not sitting in your chair?" He asked wondered.

"You'll see. Now, there's a great surprise for you, so close your eyes." I said. He rolled them instead.

"Hiccup, I don't have time for this. I'm starving here!" He exclaimed, and strode right past me.

"But wait, dad…!" I did not get to stop him, before he dropped his helmet. Everyone in the Hall silenced, watching their Chief. Mom looked to her side, straight at dad.

"I know, what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years, and why didn't I come back to you? To our son?" dad neared in on her, very slowly.

"Well… what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could?" She looked back down.

"I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, but did any of you listen?" dad was by his own chair now, and had pulled it out to sit down.

"I know, that I left you to raise Hiccup alone… But I thought he'd be better off without me." As dad sat down, mom leaned a little away, shifting in her seat.

"And I was wrong, I see that now, but…" dad didn't do anything, but to look straight into mom's eyes. I had by that time, slowly sat back down at the bench next to Astrid.

"Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Come on, shout, scream, say something!" She exclaimed, and backed out from dad's slowly approaching hand.

"You're as beautiful, as the day I lost you." Dad mumbled, and leaned into kiss mom. I smiled weakly, and felt a head softly placed upon my shoulder.

"Now, that was worth watching." Astrid, said, and tugged my arms around her. I tightened the grip and nuzzled her hair.

"Yeah. But…" I turned her around, placing a kiss on her lips.

"_That_…" Astrid, was speechless, it seemed.

"Yeah, a little better right?" I asked, with a glint. She smiled, and leaned back upon my shoulder.

Finally, just for once, my life felt perfect. With dad, mom, Astrid and Toothless at my side.

**Soo, the reunion we've all been waiting for! Hope the hiccstrid kiss was placed right xD I'm planning to make a little slow burn romance here in the start, but don't worry. It'll get better in time.**

**See ya at the next chapie, and until then,**

**Spill you heart, and happy reading!**


	7. Charge and destroy

**Here comes the seventh chapie for you guys! :D I really hope you like this story, though not many of you says anything :/ Please do, it means the world to me and motivates me to continue (:**

**UPDATE! I've changed a bit in the whole chapter, to strengthen to plot a bit. I thought it was a bit weak, and a member here on FF told me about it. Again, thank you for telling me, so I could make it batter! (:**

**See ya at the bottom!**

_Normal POV_

The Chief was beyond any explainable happiness over his wife's return to Berk. He soon discovered how she had survived all of those years, and what actually happened that night twenty years ago…

* * *

><p><em>A memory – Valka's POV<em>

"_Stop! You'll only make it worse!" I held back a warriors axe, as he was about to slice the neck of a caught Nightmare. He glared angrily at me, and left with a deep grunt. My opinion of the dragons was a very unpopular one. I was the only one to believe, piece was possible. _

_I heard a nearby crash, and It came from somewhere around my home. As I turned my heard around, I saw a gigantic dragon, breaking into my home, through the now destroyed roof._

"_Hiccup!" I gasped, and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Never was a dragon going to touch my wee child! I burst through the door, grabbing the first sword I could._

_But I stopped immediately._

_What I saw, was proof of everything I believed._

_The gigantic dragon was nuzzling with my child. He giggled and babbled as he normally would, and had a wide toothless smile across his baby features. It warmed my heart eternally, to see what dragons really were. It turned its head towards me, as I dropped the sword. Hiccup got a little gash across his chin, and started to cry aloud for me._

_I was held back by the dragon, whose head neared dangerously close in on me. But as I looked closer, the pupils dilated. I was too shocked to do anything but to just look back. Stare into his eyes, waiting for his next move._

_He was gentle in his movements, and pulled its jaws back, as if trying to smile. And then it hit me._

_This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. We both wanted to protect wee Hiccup._

_The next I remember is an axe blade, and being dragged away by the gigantic dragon. I panicked, as we settled into the air, and Berk became smaller and smaller._

"_VALKA!" I heard Stoick's booming voice call for me._

"_Stoick!" I screamed back, but I knew, that I was never to see nor him or my wee precious Hiccup._

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

"And so, you stayed with the dragons?" The Chief asked his wife.

"Yes. I believed you'd both be safer without me. So I stayed and took the oath of protecting all dragons, hence the title." The wife and protector said, smiling at her husband.

"Which was given to you by the Bewilderbeast, King of all dragons?" He asked, and smiled back. The protector nodded and allowed her husband to grab her hand. He caressed it carefully, lovingly. He could not describe how happy he was to be reunited with his wife.

In the meantime, their son sat a little from there, doing the exact same gesture with the love of his life.

"I never got to thank you. Both of you." He said. His love, the young dragon rider who had saved him along with the protector only a matter of 24 hours ago, smiled lovingly at him.

"Anytime, babe. I love you, you know. It's what I'm supposed to do." The son smiled even wider.

"I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." He said, and tightened the grip he had on her.

"Oh, don't get all dramatic, Hiccup. You know I'm not that type." She said and blushed, looking down.

"You're right. I know you well enough to know, but I can't help it. You're bringing out a new side of me. A much more mature side, where I can be me, but still evolve into the leader I'll become one day." He said truthfully. He winced from an elbow in his gut.

"Ouch! Why would you do that, Astrid?!"

"I said, stop the drama!" She exclaimed, and leaned back relaxed up against the son's chest, as if the hit had never happened.

"Your mood swings are sometimes too unpredictable." He sighed, and started to caress the young rider's hair gently.

"Admit it, you like it." She said with a giggle, and the son's mouth split into a smile.

"Okay… What if I tell you, that I like it?" He asked challenging. She laughed aloud, and turned around.

A gentle, yet firm kiss was placed on the son's lips.

"That might happen more often." She teased with a giggle. The son was all in a daze. It occurred not so often, but whenever he was kissed by the young rider, his heart fluttered to a whole other level, and not even a dragon could get it down again.

"I could get used to it." He mumbled with a shrug, and pulled his love tightly back upon his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

A whistle could be heard up from the head table. Astrid got up immediately. She seemed to recognize it somehow. Dad pulled out from his chair, and dragged mom with him. His whistling continued, as he moved out to a less crowded place.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas…_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning_

_and gladly ride the waves of life,_

_if you'll marry me_

_no scorching sun,_

_nor freezing cold_

_will stop me on my j…"_

"Will stop me on my journey!" Someone rather drunk shouted. It sounded like Gobber. Dad grunted at him, before continuing.

"_If you'll promise your heart and love…_"

He looked hopefully at mom, who seemed to turn herself inwards more and more. Was she getting uncomfortable? What was going on?! Dad sighed, and pulled a little away.

"…_and love me for eternity…_" Dad sighed once again, relieved this time. Mom straightened a bit, walking around dad, to position herself somehow, it seemed.

"_My dearest one my darling dear, _

_your mighty words astound me, _

_but I've no need for mighty deeds, _

_when I feel your arms around me_."

They slowly started to dance, and other elder Vikings seemed to recognize the dance as well.

"_But I will bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_and I'll keep you from all harm_

_if you would stay beside me!_"

Mom seemed to laugh a little, as she remembered.

"_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for you poetry I,_

_only want your hand to hold_"

"_I'd only you near me…_"

The tune stepped up an arch, as more people joined the dance. I eyed Astrid parents dancing close to my own.

"They know it too?" I whispered to Astrid, who nodded.

"They used to dance it all the time, when I was younger." She whispered back, and looked back at the people as the dance continued.

"_To love to kiss to sweetly hold_

_for the dancing and the dreaming_

_through all life's sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your love inside me._

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning_

_and gladly ride the waves of life, if you'll marry me!_"

Some hit the tone just right, and some hit it really bad. I couldn't help from smiling as the song ended, and all ladies ended lifted up by their men. It was rare that I saw so much love within just a normal night. This was something special. Who could blame them? Their chief had found his love, and a whole side of him was dug out from the dusts of the past. A whole new light emitted from his very being, as he danced around with mom.

"I thought I'd have to die, before we would dance that dance again." Dad said, smiling as he caressed mom's cheek.

"No need for drastic measures." She giggled, and was tightly embraced by dad's enormous arms. That sight truly warmed my heart. To see my parents happily reunited.

"For you, my dear. Anything…" He said, and slowly knelt before mom.

"Will you stay, Val? Will you be my wife once again?" He asked, smiling widely at her. She giggled, and suppressed the tears, threatening to leave her eyes.

"Y… yes." She smiled, and that was followed by a loud 'aw' and a kiss between the two love birds. Everyone cheered happily, as the night continued.

But… The night only seemed to last a few hours.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

Dragons descended on Berk, and terrorized everything in a radius of several miles. They were heavily armoured and fearless, ordered by their master to charge and destroy. _No_ survivors but one. A certain young man, son of the Chief, heir to the throne of Berk, and rumours have it, the "Dragon Master".

He was apparently one to understand and control dragons. Therefore the master saw him as a threat. The young man could be his death… or his aid to victory.

The master always thought of new ways to conquer. Other than the old-fashioned "Charge and destroy".

And maybe, just maybe, he might get some information, before his threat was being taken care of.

If the young man would not voluntarily give him information, he would slaughter every creature he held close. Dragon, human, so be it. He would live his life, buried in regrets as he saw his life torn apart. Either burned to bones, or eaten whole by dragons. And the master should personally make sure that the young man watched his family's very slow and painful death, before joining them.

And since he probably wouldn't give up voluntarily, the master was looking forward to some killing.

A Terror crawled by the master's feet, and was stopped by a spear. The master grunted low at the Terror, and pointed in the directions he wanted it to spy.

"Go, and don't come back without something good!" He snarled, and the Terror scurried off.

Back in the Great Hall, everything was peaceful, and no harm was done – yet.

The Chief had left the Heir in control of the Hall, as he wanted some alone-time with his wife-to-be.

Suddenly, into the Hall entered a known Stranger from a strange land. He carried no weapon, and as he caught the attention of the people, he spoke softly.

"Please…" He said, and the Heir arose from his seat, closely followed by the young rider.

"Who are you?" He asked, and stepped onto the clear space in the middle of the Great Hall.

"I, Drago Bludvist, am a man of the people…" The Stranger continued.

"So?" The Heir shot back.

"I hear that you have dragons on this Island?" The Stranger started to walk around the young Heir, who stood alone at the moment. The young rider was told to stay behind by the Heir himself.

"Yes, they just flew off for their mating season a few hours ago…"

"Do you want then to return?" The Heir looked taken aback by the Stranger's comment-

"Ex… excuse me?"

"Do you want them back?" The Stranger raised his voice a little.

"Why would we… They never harm us!" The Heir exclaimed.

"Yet! I can control the dragons! _I _can keep you safe… If you choose to cooperate with your knowledge, young _dragon master…_" The Heir looked confused by his title given by the Stranger

"Dragon Master… Where am I called that?" I didn't… I wasn't any sort of _master_… I never controlled them! Why would he turn me?

"Oh, you're known quite well out around the seas. With your extreme knowledge of how to act around the dragons… to _earn_ their so-called _trust... _Only to gather them up for armies to protect your village." He growled, stepping towards me.

"Look, I don't know anything of this _dragon master _thing! I know a lot about them, but I never…"

"So you're against the armies? Sad… For I've heard so much about it… and it all got me thinking… _With all this… he must be taken care of… _One way or another, I will get rid of you… Though I need to know _everything _you know."

"Look, dragons are intelligent, amazing creatures, with their own will! I can't force anything upon them…"

"And you're wrong! I've controlled dragons longer than you've lived, boy! I_ know_ that you're hiding your secrets from me! But I won't give up… And you seem non-willing. Which is why…" He made a tiny gesture, and from every dark corner of the Hall, coated men attacked, gathering the unarmoured Vikings in a capture before the Heir and the Stranger.

What hit the Heir the most was the pitched shriek he heard from behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

The first thing I saw as I turned my head was Astrid tightly restrained by one of those coated men.

"_Astrid_!" I shouted, and charged towards her. I was held back by two men and Astrid screamed a little, as she was tugged in the hair to an uncomfortable position.

"Hicc.. Hiccup, don't list…" Se screeched, holding her breath as a knife was coldly held to her throat.

"LISTEN!" Drago boomed from behind me.

"Either you do as I say, tell me everything I want to know from you, or suffer the consequences!" I was turned around to face him. I fought, trying to get out of the tight grasp, but it was nearly impossible. I had become stronger in those five years, but I wasn't as strong as them.

"What are the consequences?!" I growled, looking at Drago with all despise I could gather.

"Oh, you sure you want to know? I'm not sure you want to see your _girlfriend_ suffer anymore? Just surrender!" He shouted.

"_Never_!" I shouted, and flipped my feet forward, sending me to turn in the air. I broke free from the tight grasp on my arms and grabbed out for my slightly damaged fire sword in my belt. As I covered one end in Nightmare saliva, every coated man around me was amazed, yet slightly frightened of my weapon.

Drago didn't move a muscle.

"It doesn't matter how long you fight, boy. As we speak, dozens of my dragons are tearing your entire village apart. I'm afraid there won't be any left in a matter of minutes! And for your parents who left? They're probably already dead in a fire." I flickered a little.

"You're… You're lying! My parents know how to survive a fire!" I exclaimed, tightening my grip on my sword. Drago only smiled wickedly

"Oh, yes. I'm quite impressed that your father didn't die at the last dragon gathering all those years ago… But then again… How would you be alive if he had not survived?" He stepped towards me again. I swung the Nightmare flame in front of me. He laughed, and charged at me. I sliced through his cloak, and we landed opposite of each other once again. Nothing had happened to him. I faltered a little in my stand. His cloak is of dragon skin!

"As I told you, boy. It doesn't matter how long you fight… I _will_ get what I want. I always do…" He growled.

"Charge and destroy boys! But… take the girl with you… She might be of… _use_ to me to get what I want…" he grinned.

"_Astrid, no_!" I screamed, and ran towards her. I was not losing her again! I kicked and sliced my way through to her, but she was quickly dragged out of the Hall, by the neck, still with a knife to throat.

"_ASTRID_!" I screamed, and was suddenly swarmed by coated men. I could do nothing. Drago's men had me surrounded, and I knew I was done for. Drago would have me killed the second he got all the apparent information I didn't have. So my death would arrive sooner rather than later.

Berk was done for, all because of me…

**I don't know if it's cliff hanger or not, but it's my longest chapter so far xD I hope it pays for some of the waiting… I really want to update this like every day, but I have two tests and three assignments for Friday, and its **_**killing**_** me! Thought, I'll then have all of the following week off, where I'm gonna post pretty much every day! :D**

**I really hope you enjoy the tweaks I make to the movie's scenes xD I surely enjoy to write them! (:**

**Anywho, 'till next time, spill your heart and happy reading!**


	8. Let's have a talk

**Hey there again guys! Eighth chapter kicking off my ten days off school! I'm sooo relieved that I managed through my assignments and tests ^^**

**Disclaimer! The usual, I do not own anything from canon! I only own the twists and eventual OC's!**

**Anywho, onto the story, see you at the bottom!**

_Normal POV_

Two youngsters who's very much in love, an Heir and a young dragon rider, was dragged from one ship to another. From one swaying deck to another where in the end, pain and suffer awaited in their cells.

"I'm so sorry Astrid…" The Heir mumbled. He was immediately hit across his jaw, as a warning.

"Don't be. You did what was best for Berk." She whispered. She was slapped hard on the cheek, and the Heir cringed at the sight. Never was _anyone_ going to hurt her – not if he had a say in it.

"Hey, _don't touch her_!" He exclaimed, trying to writhe free from the iron grasp on his hands and neck. A horrifying crack was heard from his hands, as one of his wrists broke.

"Now, don't make me break the other one!" The coated man hissed, and pushed the Heir forward. He looked miserably at his love. She looked back at him, saying _no matter what happens, know that I love you._ The Heir smiled weakly, trying to hold back a sudden sob. He nodded discrete, taking a deep breath, preparing for whatever awaited him.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid's POV<em>

Hiccup and I were dragged around for a long time, until we finally was thrown into a cell each. They were in the same metal construction, only separated by one thick iron grid. We were chained to the floor, making it possible to move around anywhere in our cells.

"Now you just wait here, until Drago decides what to do with you!" One man said. I wrinkled my nose. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"E... Eret?" I asked hesitantly.

"The only son of Eret. Nice to see you again, blondie." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in the dim light.

"You just stay away from her!" Hiccup hissed from beside me.

"And… what could stop me? You're going to die either way, so better see what Drago wants from both of you before that happens."

"We'll never give up!" My voice seemed rather weak, compared to the boiling rage running through my veins.

"We'll see about that. He'll get it out of you. He always does…" his voice trailed, as his hand landed on his chest, as if remembering something.

"He's going to win one way or another, I assure you!" He exclaimed, and left us. I exhaled deeply, as we were left alone.

"Hi… Hiccup…" I mumbled, tightening a grip around my legs.

"Come here, love." He soothed, and as I turned my head, he was leaned up against our separating wall. I crawled clumsily towards him, taking a firm grip on his hands. He shrieked, and pulled back his broken wrist.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry…" My voice trembled uncontrollable. That's when the tears started to spill, both of anger, but also fear.

"Hiccup… what… what's he gonna do to us? Just look at you hand!" I hiccupped, looking at the twisted hand on front of me. He let go of me with his good hand, only to wipe away my tears.

"I do not know, Astrid. But I promise you, I'll _always_ protect you. No matter what they do to you, I'll fight my way to you to keep you safe. I cannot, _will not_, let them do anything to you, understand?" I nodded vaguely, sobbing a little.

"I'm just… I'm sc…" It was so _not_ me to say it.

"Shh, it's okay, Astrid. Get it out." He soothed, caressing my hair. I bawled noisily, crashing into the grid.

"I don't want to die, Hiccup!" I wailed between heavy sobs. "I'm so scared… _scared_!"

"I know, love, I know. I'm scared too…"

"Hiccup, your very being is scared of almost everything! I know you've improved your courage drastically with everything that has happened these past five years, but it's still 'you' to be scared. It's not me, Hiccup… I… I'm the pride of my entire family! I'm trying so hard to be the fearless shield maiden, who can take on any task given at hand…"

I continued to bawl, as Hiccups arms gently wrapped themselves around me through the iron grid.

"Just get it out, Astrid. I'm right here…" He whispered, continuing to soothe me with comforting caressing and whispers.

I suddenly felt a light kiss on my forehead, rather disturbed due to that bastard grid. I couldn't help from smiling weakly either.

"Thanks, Hiccup. You always seem to know how to cheer me up."

"Hiccup Haddock at your service, M'lady." He smiled, and squeezed a little tighter. I took a tighter grip on his upper arms.

"Now, let me help you…" I grabbed out for his bad wrist, and pushed up the metal cuff a bit.

"Now, don't look, and hold in the scream…" I said, and cracked his wrist again. In place this time. His whole body flinched, but not a sound left his mouth.

"Now just…" I ripped the bottom of my shirt into a long strip, and started wrap up his wrist. "I don't have anything to hold it in place, but this should help." I mumbled, gently caressing his hand with my thumbs.

"Thank you, Astrid. Now I know that it'll grow back together properly." He breathed, still feeling the electrifying pain through his body. I smiled weakly, but froze as footsteps could be heard nearby.

"Hiccup…" I whispered.

"Shh… Don't make a sound."

"But they're…"

"Coming for me, I know."

"You? How can you be so sure?"

"It's me he wants. I apparently have some information on the dragons that he hasn't." Three men appeared before our cells, and were deadly silent.

Hiccup released his grip on me, and arose to the door of his cell.

Without any words spoken, his hands were chained to his back, and he was dragged out by his neck.

_I love you, forever. _He mouthed.

This was it.

I'm never going to see him again…

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

The three men dragged me throughout the ships carrying dozens and dozens of cages, all containing at least two dragons each. How could he be so careless about them? _No way_ that there was anything near enough space for them to even breathe properly. Everywhere I looked, dragons upon dragons were looking at me, either muzzled, or heavily armoured.

This was all Drago's doing… it was he who did this to the dragons just so…

Just so what? So he could become unstoppable? So he could be above anyone else? I didn't see the sense in that at all.

"Now boy, hold your tongue unless you're spoken to!" One of the men behind me hissed. I didn't say a word, nor did I show any reaction to what was said. A painful smack crossed my neck, and I gasped in pain.

"Understood?!" I nodded breathless, and was then hauled into a dark room. The door locked heavily behind me, and wrapped me in complete darkness.

"They say you know all about all dragons…" Drago's rusty voice could be heard far to my left.

"And if I do…?" I asked daringly. Was that what he was after? a few facts of the species?

"Oh Boy, you're dumber than you look. Can't you see it? I want your knowledge!" A metallic limb-like mass crushed me to the ground. I managed to shield my broken wrist form any further damage as I fell on my hip and elbow.

"What's so important to you? A few tips and facts?"

"Why yes… Always looking for new ways to get the dragons…" He spoke with disgust in his deep rumbling voice, and I could almost taste the hatred.

"Why… why do you need the dragon army, Drago? To become unstoppable? To… to be feared by everyone to ever cross your ways? What purpose do all this have?" I exclaimed in the darkness, not sensing where Drago was.

"My village was deserted by dragons, and I swore that I would free the world from all dragons. After seeing my wife and one child killed in the fires of dragons, I could not let them go easily." A pain and misery along with anger rumbled low from a far right corner.

"And the dragon army is for…?" I didn't quite follow him on that.

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons." the smile was clear, even in the darkness.

"Or, maybe you need other dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you, and to get rid of those who won't." I spat, knotting my eyebrows together.

"Huh, clever boy, where did all that brain come from, all of a sudden?" Drago's voice was so low and almost hissing as rumbling as it was. It gave me goose bumps.

"Oh, trust me, I've had it all the time." I said, and reached out for my thigh, where I had my flame sword. only…

It wasn't there.

"Is _this_ what you're looking for?" Only inches from me, the flame sword emitted, covered in fresh Nightmare saliva. It burned brightly, giving me a clear look of Drago, who towered over me. Not by more than a foot or two, but it gave an effective perspective.

"Now that you're all defenceless, I assume you're ready to cooperate? Or should I… as you put it _get rid of you_?" He spat, and forced me backwards.

"Look, Drago dragons are kind, amazing creatures… that can bring people together…"

"_Or tear them apart_!" He shouted, and in the light of the sword, I saw his whole left arm was covered in metal. That is…

Until he unclasped in from his shoulder. _What the…_

"Drago… Listen…"

"_No, YOU listen_!" He hit me square in the chest, sending me straight into a wall.

"You're right, I want to take over the world, by dragons force. And _you_ are going to give me _every single_ detail I want!" he screamed, and kicked me right in the gut.

"What could that possibly be?!" I exclaimed breathless, as the kick forces all oxygen from my lungs.

"Oh, I hear that the _dear_ mother of yours has the only alpha left in Midgard! I want _you_ to get it for me."

"Alpha… the… the Bewilderbeast?" I asked, looking into Drago's eyes. First now, I discovered all the scars he had on his body.

"You heard me boy. _Oh great dragon master._ Get me that Alpha or whatever's left of your _pathetic _little life, will be gone!" He shouted, and pointed the sword to my left. A miserably familiar shriek could be heard as metal could be heard slicing through skin.

"_ASTRID_!" I screamed, jumping right towards her. I was dragged back by my shoulders, only a foot from her.

"Oh, how cute. Sentimental even." Drago laughed, and got between us. I writhed with all my might to get free from the grasps on my upper body.

"Now, get me that Alpha, or she's done for!" Drago boomed.

"Get it yourself! You seemed to have succeeded with every dragon on those ships of yours!" I shouted, making a final attempt go get free.

"And now you've lost the brain again, I see. I only _control_ the dragons. I have others to find them for me. Dragon trappers are quite marvellous at that, but no one has yet accepted to go find the Alpha. Now I had them eliminated at once, because they were of no use to me, but you… If you care _just a bit_ for this lass, you do _exactly_ as I say, and get that Alpha to me!" He first kicked me back, before turning to Astrid. Her heart-breaking scream echoed through the darkness, as Drago did something I couldn't see.

I was _so_ gonna kick Drago's… A hit to my head knocked me out, before I could finish the thought.

**So! Eighth chapie toughened it all up a bit xD (Hope u guys like it (: ) Was it weird that I changed it that much? That Drago doesn't have his Alpha for instance? I need something to spice stuff, so I thought that Hiccup should aid in Drago's 'ultimate conquering' by bringing him the Alpha. Is it weird? Is it… how do you put it… does it seem bulletproof as a part of a plot?**

**Gah, I have so many questions for you… I'm a bit nervous about giving this to you, for it is a little heavier and complicated than I normally write, so I don't know if it's good or bad for a heavier category…**

**So please, until next time, spill your heart and happy reading!**


	9. Persuasion pt 1

**So, now the ninth chapie to continue this story. You guys really seem to enjoy it, which warms my heart eternally. Thanks to all of you who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story! Both regular and non-regular! :D Now onto this story! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Toothless' POV<em>

Everything started to burn, as men draped in white bear skin appeared from everywhere in my home. Everything was torched in a matter of minutes, and my brother was nowhere to be found.

How could I? I mean, I left him, his mother and his mate, Astrid, so what… so I could get some dinner? I should've eaten in the Great Hall with them… but… I didn't want to…

Tonight, was a special night, for my brother was finally reunited with his mother, and had brought her home. They needed celebrate for themselves, while I was out with my friends, leaving them for their private matters.

I couldn't predict what was going to happen, right? I didn't know danger was ahead, so I didn't feel the need to warn my brother and disturb his amazing night. That would be rather rude, if it was all for nothing.

But now, I regret that decision more than anything. Now the village was under siege by I-don't-know-who, and I had no location on my brother, or his family.

I ran around the village, trying to avoid the skin draped men, and their poisonous arrows. I did _not_ want to under _their_ control. Sooner rather than later I stumbled into the blue Spiketail that happened to be my best friend. She's usually constantly followed by my brother's mate, but not tonight.

::Stormfly! What's happening!?:: I shrieked, looking up at her. She had a dragon-frown spread across her wide jaw.

::I don't know Tooth. But everyone's terrified. I don't seem to have ever encountered these men before! They…:: She sniffed a little. ::They're hostile, and smell really awful of… dragon blood…:: She said hesitant. I couldn't believe what she said. How come I haven't smelled that myself?

::What do you think they want?:: I asked. She was just about to answer but we were interrupted.

::They want our heads, silly! Probably gonna rip us apart and drink our blood… sell it, something! And it's not going to be nice!:: The Hummingwing joined our little conversation.

::Now, don't make such a big fuss about it, Meatlug! We're dragons, remember? We're not at all afraid of _humans_. When were we ever?:: I asked her, looking at her rather small frame, okay she was around my size.

::That's not the point Tooth! We're being invaded, and we don't know where our riders are! They could take them from us, use our true weaknesses, their well beings, against us!:: She shrieked, panicking slightly.

::Oh, keep it together, would you Meat? I can _smell _your fear. It's disgusting.:: Hookfang, the Fireburner who carries the cocky warrior Snotlout, complained from little afar.

::Yeah! Don't you love a little excitement here and there? A good fight or two?:: The Double Neck spoke up as they joined us, too without their look-alike riders. Now the whole gang was gathered.

::Hold your tongues, Barf and Belch! Your riders might have their lives at stake right now. We need to find them, and make sure they're okay!:: I exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention.

::Hear, hear!:: the Spiketail said. I smiled at her agreement, then tapped my paw into the dirt.

::Okay, so here's how we're…::

"_Toothless! Hiccup's been taken hostage! Astrid too!_" I flicked my ears before my head even could move an inch. The Chief and my brother's mother ran towards us, panting for breath, as they approached us.

::WHAT?!:: Every dragon exclaimed, and to the humans it was angry roars that seemed to make the Chief take a precautious step back. The lady, however, only stepped forward and put a hand on my snout.

"_Toothless, we need to get all of you out of here. Is there anyway, that anyone else, but Hiccup, can ride you?_" I accepted the patting and looked down.

::Well… Not that I know of… He used his prosthetic to unlock my tail but he uses his right foot for the positions… I guess you can try?:: I said, not expecting her to understand.

"_Well… I'll try. I know that Hiccup's prosthetic do most of the job, but we _have_ to get you out of here._" She said, and started to mount me. Her right foot seemed to be a little small, but seemed fine for steering. And as for her left foot… She would just have to do without anything.

"_Now, we'll take it nice and slow, right?_" She asked, and scratched my neck. I nodded, before spreading my wings.

::You all heard her! We must go, now!::

::But what of our riders!?:: the Double Neck asked.

::Well, mine's taken so I'll go with you Tooth. Just find your riders, and come meet us. We're far north, so just follow our scents, okay?:: the Spikehead said, and looked at me before setting off too.

"_Stoick, get Skullcrusher. I'll lead the way._" The lady said to the Chief. He nodded once, and disappeared in between our surrounding fire.

"_Giddy up, we're out of here._" She said, and pulled a little in the saddle. I obliged and left the surface of the earth, flapping wind up under my wings continuously.

My, it was weird _not_ to have my brother steer me! His prosthetic had a pressure on the gears, but not anymore. Now there was only the right foot to steer and shift my tail positions, which seemed to work fine, despite that she had no idea of how to use it.

"_Now, this is a little weird. I always just stand on the strong neck of Cloudjumper. I'm not actually steering him like this…_" She mumbled. I snickered.

::Well, aren't you just a lucky one…:: I mumbled, letting her hear a pleased growl. Right beside me was my best friend Stormfly, the most loyal Spikehead I've ever encountered, and a few yards behind us, the Chief on his Rumblehorn.

"_Slow down, my dear! Or I can't quite catch up!_" He exclaimed, but only a dragon's ears would be able to hear it. So without her noticing it, I shifted to a slow glide, letting her know which position to shift to. It took a little time, but she got the hang of it eventually. After a couple of minutes, the Chief approached us from my right.

"_So… Valka, what shall we do? We _have_ to go back for our son! He's been taken by Drago… Gods know what he'll do to him! To both of them!_" The Chief exclaimed, and looked at her. My brother's mother, Valka, was silent.

"_I… I don't know Stoick. Drago's insane… We can't… we don't know of his whereabouts._" She informed, rather devastated, not knowing what to do to save her son. I purred in pity for her. She must feel so awful, along with the Chief, as they worry so much of their son's wellbeing. I was going to bring them to Drago.

No matter the costs.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Now I have added to the description about the rating. Some future chapies, or part of future chapies, will be at rating M and here it starts! I don't know if it's too early, but it's important for the story… Read only further at own cause!<strong>

_Astrid's POV_

The pain seemed never-ending, as the whips, kicks and punches crushed my body slowly. I hang from the ceiling, tightly restrained in chains and had a bare back exposed to my torturers.

"SPEAK UP GIRL!" They shouted in my and pulled back my hair, but I stubbornly kept my mouth shut. Never was I going to spill a word of Hiccup or the dragons.

"You ain't gonna get anything from me, you stinking heap of Dragon sh…"

"Now that language, Lass!" I froze in my chains, as Eret's voice rang through my cell.

"Eret! To what do I owe the unwanted pleasure?" I hissed, trying to turn towards him, but the chains were angled against my wishes. I only managed to wince a bit, as the cuffs cut deeper into my wrists.

"Oh, it's just the _hour_ of hearing you _whining_ like a little girl was so frustrating! You didn't quite seem to know how to shut up or spill!" He exclaimed, giving me a harsh slap across my lower back, right above my rear.

"And so…?" I continued the hissing in bare despise over his very being.

"As I told you, blondie, I got tired of it. I seek to make an ending to it…" he pulled forth a surprisingly cold dagger forth, and pressed it against my throat, as he looked deeply into my eyes. I gulped once, stumbled over the sudden wave of rage running through his eyes and expressions.

"Oh, so you're just going to end it like that? You know Hiccup never will _never _say anything if I die!" I threatened, pulling a little back from the blade. he only pressed it further into my throat, making a little cut.

"Oh, I know that quite well. I have some strategies for getting him to talk." He smirked, as he looked down my ripped and bruised body. Why did he sound oddly seductive?

"Including… Ahh!" I shrieked, as my hair was pulled so hard, I thought Eret would rip it off in one tear.

"Oh, you're going to like it, trust me." He whispered in my ear, before digging his teeth into me neck. His hands fluently rushed over my body, removing the rest of my torn shirt. He left me in my breast bindings, along with shoulder pads and hoodie. He took a firm grip on my hips, forcing them to stay still, as he slowly managed to slide down my thighs.

"I'm goin to make you scream for Hiccup, so that he can hear the _pleasure_ and…" My leggings got torn away, leaving my legs bare. "_Pain._" He slapped my rear hard, making me moan harshly.

"I'll never… n-never surrender!" I panted, as the slapping continued in a pace to painfully slow. I clenched my whole body as his hands explored places that were better left untouched. My bindings seemed to magically disappear, leaving me completely naked for all to see.

"Oh-oh-oh look at those beauties…" He groaned, looking madly at me. I blushed so hard, embarrassed of my situation. This was so disgraceful! I moaned again, as he grasped hard on me, squishing painfully.

"Call for him! Scream for him, girl!" Eret shouted, and slapped me hard across the face, making the tears come to my eyes. I gulped them away, not saying a word.

"_NOW YOU BITCH!_" He screamed right in my ear, making me cringe away from him. He slapped me hard on the rear again, groping so hard it hurt up my spine.

"Hicc… Hiccup…" I mumbled hoarsely, my voice suddenly non-existing.

"I said, _scream!_" He hit so hard I finally broke and cried out.

"_HICCUP!_" I was in so much pain I couldn't gather my thoughts properly.

"Now that's better. now shall we continue? I can still get some _fun_ out of you…" He snickered seductively, and groped on my inner thighs.

_Odin all mighty, help me!_

"_HICCUUUUUUUP!_" my screams were muffled in my ears by the sudden rush, as unspoken things happened.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

My head snapped up as I heard the most painful scream in the world. Never had I hoped to hear it again.

Astrid!

I struggled to get free of my iron chains, but they're too thick and heavy. I only managed to get a few feet further on my cell.

"_HICCUP!_" The screaming call sent shivers down my spine. What were they doing to her?! They're _so_ going to regret every finger lied upon her!

"_HICCUUUUUUP!_" The long scream was the last drop. I'd had it! I pulled and tugged in the chains, but I got nowhere. It was pointless. I could not get free, and there was nothing I could do, to free Astrid from the far too grim torture that awaited her. I cringed at the mere thought of someone doing such a cruel thing to here. I lifted my head, looking out at the cages around me.

"I know you're out there, Drago! Now whatever you do to her, _you'll regret it for the rest of your bloody sorry life! YOU HEAR ME_?!" I screamed, trying once again to get rid of those chains, but the thick iron cut deeper into my wrists. A tall broad figure appeared before me, and I charged towards him.

"Let her go, Drago!" I screamed. He only snickered, and grabbed the bars of my cell.

"So you want to _safe _her, would you? You'll do _everything_ to be at her side, protecting her from what my men are doing to her? Well, part of that can be arranged, don't worry." he hissed a growl at me, and with one look away, my cell was unlocked, three men attacked me, to hold down my struggles, and then started pulling me by the neck.

_Just hold on, Astrid. I'm coming for you… I'll get you out of this, I promise you._

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ninth chapie! I've had a severe writer's block all week! So sad… Hope this chapie was good though. It was… interesting to write, with the whole T-M part. Hope it's not too… overwhelming, But I see it necessary for some real persuasion. Hope you guys like it!<strong>

**Spill your heart and happy reading! **


	10. Persuasion pt 2

**EVERYBODY WHO'S READ CHAPTER 10 BEFORE THIS UPDATE, PLEASE READ BELOW.**

**I've received PM's and reviews of this chapter. Bad ones, and I apologize for making this bad. Its crossing lines that I never intended to cross, and I'm so sorry for doing such. I feel seriously awful.**

**Which is why, I've rewritten this chapter, making it a lot more pure, a little longer and way less graphic. The M-rating warning of this chapter from before is gone so don't worry about any sort of that.**

**Please, accept my deepest apologies if the original version freaked you out, or made you hate the story. Hope you like this version a little better…**

* * *

><p><strong>So, now back to school! The book slavery continues xD (though, it's on school grounds I write the best somehow. Especially in physics class xD) Anywho, the story continues to build up, and I had the brightest idea for this plot's future, so just you wait… *evil giggle*<strong>

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

Drago's men dragged me through an alley of mistreated dragons, just as I've seen before. The view still disgusted me eternally, and made me despise Drago even more than before. Now he didn't only have the dragons, but Astrid as well. I had to do something!

But what?

Drago would have her killed if I don't return with the Alpha… I would probably end up killing myself if I tried to persuade the Alpha to come with me… I might be pretty persuasive, but not enough for the Alpha to follow me. The Alpha is very territorial, and almost never leaves its nest. He must protect his own, and therefore he couldn't depart from them. I sighed internally, as I was dragged into a slightly dimmed room, where I could hear someone shiver in their breath. The hoarse pitching gasps were horrifyingly recognizable.

"_Astrid_!" I shouted, but could not move an inch before I was tugged back, and tightly locked to a wall with short chains and strong cuffs.

"So nice of you to join us, Hiccup." I glanced up, and saw outlines and an evilly lopsided grin. He held something golden in his hand and as I moved my gaze, the gold widened and faded into a pale rose-pink color. The panting and hoarse gasps came from there…

"_Let go of her, Eret_!" I screamed, jumping towards them, though the pain in my healing wrist screamed for mercy. I hissed a few curses as I got a little back to ease my wrist.

"Don't say a thing, Hiccup… ahh!" She shrieked as Eret pulled her hair back.

"Quiet, Blondie! You only speak when I allow you to!" He growled.

"Don't you _dare touch her!_" I screamed, only tugging in the cuff restraining my good wrist. Eret seemed to enjoy my struggles. Insane little coward.

"You are nothing but steaming heap of dragon…"

"Ah-ah-ah! Where have you learned such language, Hiccup? It's very unusual of you to curse like that."

"Well, I've never been this threatened before! You guys really know how to persuade people, huh? You know every _possible_ way there is to control us? Well, I have a message for you. _We'll never surrender_!" I exclaimed, leaning towards him as much as I could. He snickered and groped his hands over Astrid, causing her to moan lightly.

"We'll see about that, once I'm done with your damsel." He growled, grabbing out for a whip nearby, but was stopped as Drago entered the room.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid's POV<em>

"Stop, you idiot!" Drago's loud growl echoed through the torture cell. Eret turned around to look at him.

"But Drago…"

"No, Eret! What kind of man are you? We did not agree to this!" He screamed, and dragged Eret out of the room, locking the door behind him. I dropped my jaw internally, as Drago turned around to face me and Hiccup. Why did he just do that? He was a bad guy; an insane one at that.

"Look at you two. So fragile, yet driven by the affections for one another. I cannot cope with all the feelings you have. It's unbearable, isn't it?" Drago asked, releasing me from the chains. My suddenly weak body crashed down, and I managed to get into a legged position, as Drago was tying my hands together. He covered me in his cloak of dragon skin, as if to hide my chest.

"Why… why are you doing this? Being all nice of a sudden?" I croaked, looking up at the 6'1" man in front of me.

"Eret has had his fun with you, but there are lines that he shall not cross." He whispered. "Be grateful."

"I am, but I don't get it…"

"Oh, you two have hearts of gold, but no brains! Look girl, Hiccup here will not spill the beans if you're _touched_ as he puts it himself." He said, looking at Hiccup that now was behind me. I shook my head. He shouldn't spill the beans no matter what happened to me. I could take it.

"Don't listen to him Hiccup!" I said, turning around as much as I could. I managed to twist a bit on my rear, so that I could see him on my right.

He looked awful. Pale, no life or light emitted from his usual joyful green eyes, but worst of all… his cheeks were tearstained. I didn't blame him. He just witnessed me getting tortured. It can't have been easy. Drago seemed to giggle a growl at my exclamation.

"Oh, you want to listen, boy. Get me the Alpha, or I shall personally attend to her future tortures, making sure they are just as they should. Painful, but she'll be alive and pure, so you have something to return for." His voice had a rather irritating crisp to it. _Just cough already! _I thought, but his voice always seemed to be nothing but a growl.

"What Alpha…"

"The nest's Alpha, Astrid." Hiccup interrupted me, looking straight into my eyes. They were still lifeless, and the green seemed to get paler by the minute.

"I'll… I'll go get the Alpha right away, Drago. Just… _promise_ me, no harm will come to her! She will be free the _second_ I come back with the Alpha, and you shall _never _hurt any of us or Berk again. There'll be consequences if I as much as _sees_ a dragon of yours in my waters." Drago laughed loudly.

"_your_ waters?" Hiccup looked up at him, his eyes wetting a bit.

"Well that fire on Berk surely left it's marks. You managed to get rid of my father, so congratulations. Now I'm chief of Berk, and it is my responsibility to protect _my_ people, or who's left of them anyway." He said, and looked back at me at the last comment, with hurt but yet love in his eyes. That's when it hit me.

We could very much likely be some of the last villagers of Berk!

"Hiccup, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do, Astrid. Now Drago, let me go. I can get that Alpha of yours by two night's time from now. If I don't return before so… you have her." He said, looking down as he ended. Drago smirked.

"Very well, Hiccup. You'll leave this instant and _don't come back without my Alpha_." he exclaimed, and unlocked his cuffs. He then immediately rushed to me, hugging me tight, kissing my hair and cheeks.

"Now, I'll be back, okay?" He whispered, caressing my hair. I nodded, pecked him on the lips, and watched with pain as he was dragged out by Drago, and I was left back in the cell, all to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

"Now Drago, you might know this, but I ride a Night Fury every day. So, if I could get to the nest on a dragon's back, that would be great. Then I'll be back faster, and we'll both get the deal done." I said, following him out towards the docks.

"Oh, yeah I've heard of that. But none of my dragons are to be ridden. You'll get there by sea." I looked back at him, as he was a few steps behind me.

"Wha… what? Aw come on, it's _one_ dragon! It's not really that big of a deal. Besides, I thought you wanted tips and such? Why, get me a dragon and I'll show you!" I said and Drago stopped. He hesitated, only to clench his fist.

"Fine. Somebody get me a Nightmare! _The great dragon master_ wants to show off!" He exclaimed, and the nearest guard ran off to the cages to get a Monstrous Nightmare.

He came back with a rather young dark green Nightmare – It was no bigger than Toothless, and it was horrified by Drago's presence, no wonder.

"Here, you can have this. Now get on with it!" I took a deep breath before slowly approaching the scared Nightmare.

"Hey there, girl. I'm Hiccup." I started, speaking softly. She sniffed briefly, before taking a cautious step back.

"Now, don't be afraid. I'm a friend." I soothed, reaching out a hand for her. Trust was the keyword to earning a dragon's loyalty. Something Drago did all wrong, was the amount of trust he gave the dragon.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I soothed continuously, waiting for her to press her snout towards my hand.

It happened sooner rather than later, as her touch of fear turned into curiosity. I smiled at her, as she trustfully sealed the distance between us. Not as deep a connection as the first time with Toothless, but I could sense a bond.

"Now, Drago. _Trust_. Make sure to note that, for it is the keyword to a dragon's loyalty." I said, patting the young Nightmare on the chin. She smiled a dragon-smile and lowered her head and neck for me.

"You need to show them that you're one of them, and that they can trust you. Then they'll do anything for you. With love and eager, and _not_ controlled by fear." I slightly hissed, as I mounted the Nightmare. It was weird that I didn't deed to lock my prosthetic to a saddle, or to even have a saddle at all. But I had what I got.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off! Find that Alpha!" He exclaimed, and pushed the Nightmare away with his feet to the snout.

"Hey, _not_ how you do it! But come on, girl. We better get you out of here." I said, leaning down to caress the side of her head. She nodded, and clumsily took off towards the nest.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now this chapie is much purer, as promised, and has an added scene in the end, hence the longer chapie I promised. Now I know where the lines goes for this story. I know when I cross them, and it shall not happen again.<strong>

**Again, I'm truly sorry for this previous version. It is gone, and never to be read again.**

**So spill your heart and happy reading (:**


	11. A painful memory

**Hey you guys, I'm back again, after SO LONG! I'm so sorry. I've had a local play with a total of about a thousand watchers last week, and practice every day the week before that. Then school came crashing down on me… But I'm back for good now! :D**

**Now as I continue this story, I'm getting jitters in my fingers, for it is **_**awesome**_** (if I do say so myself (; ) Now as you might get, Hiccstrid might be a little on hold due to the distance thingy from last chapie, but they'll return, don't you worry. Now on to Mr. Haddock!**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

"Now girl, relax. You've deserved it." I said, and slid off of her neck. I patted her snout and she gave an affectionate purr. I caressed her horns until she fell into a light slumber. Poor girl. She had only just learned to fly, it seemed. She could very well be hatched in a cage, and has never seen anything but bars and other miserable dragons her whole life.

I left her to sleep and looked out over the cliff I was standing on. The Bewilderbeast wasn't anywhere to be seen, and only very few dragons were actually in the nest.

"Where is everyone?" I muttered to myself, and continued my way down, trying hard to look for any sign of dragons. There were only a couple of mothers lying with their tiny hatchlings on patches of leaves. It seemed to be a couple of Stormcutters, snafflefangs and a single Hobblegrunt. I approached them slowly, letting them now I was there. They sniffed at me curiously, before purring in acceptance of my presence in their home. I smiled as they nuzzled their hatchlings who claimed a bit of attention from their mother.

"I wish you ladies could tell me where everybody was." I muttered, turning around. I looked out over a cliff and saw a big lake where the Bewilderbeast lied the first time I saw him. Only now, the lake was empty.

"Hello?!" My voice echoed throughout the icy nest. No answer came. No human's voice, or even a growl.

What was I going to do? If no Alpha… no Astrid… I was never to see her again if I didn't find that Alpha. I rushed a hand through my hair as tried to cope with the uprising panic. What in the name of Thor was I going to do?! The nest was like deserted, aside from the mothers, who were bound to the ground with their hatchlings. They might as well have migrated to a new nest, and I had no idea where that was!

"What in the entire Midgard am I going to do?" I gasped, stumbling into a legged position by the edge of the cliff. I hid my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees.

"I'm so sorry, milady…" I mumbled, letting faint tears of desperation fall from my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Valka's POV<em>

"Oh, your Majesty! Can I go back with Cloudjumper now? He seems tired." I asked the big Bewilderbeast, as he retreated from the ocean. He growled lowly, allowing me to go.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I'll see you back at the nest." I said, before patting Cloudjumper on his frills, telling him to go home. He was so full after eating all those fish that he needed some time to lay down and relax.

"Come on, boy. Let's get home." And off we were for the nest.

As we landed, I gently slipped off Cloudjumper's neck and patted him with great affection. He made an exhausted clicking noise, before settling down to rest. I smiled at him as he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber. I had barely turned around, before I heard the voice.

"Mom? My gods, you're back!" Hiccup came crashing towards me, right into an embrace, which I gladly returned.

"Why, yes. Why are you here, son?" I asked, looking into his worried eyes.

"It's… It's Drago Bludvist. He's… Wait _you're alive_?!"

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's POV<em>

Mom was here… and _alive?!_ Wait does that mean…

"Mom, where's dad and all the others? How did you escape that fire? Are the dragons okay? And… and Toothless, do you know if he…? He can't fly without me and…"

"Hush, slow down, Hiccup. One step at a time okay? " She firmly placed her hands on my shoulders, looking calmly into my eyes. I took a deep breath, waiting for her to answer.

"We're all okay and alive. The others are out eating with the Bewilderbeast as we speak." She said. My eyes went wide.

"Eating? So that's where you've been? That actually explains a lot… But how did you escape the fire? How many survivors?" I asked. She let go of my shoulders, and looked away.

"Thirty people dead… both men, women and children…" She mumbled, not wanting to realize it herself.

"Thir… thirty? But… does that mean the rest is…"

"They have disappeared. A dozen or so managed to follow me, your father and your friends here to the nest, but everyone else… They must've fled with their dragons." She said, and looked back at me. I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Well, as long as they're alive, that's always something right? Astrid and I thought we were two of a few survivors, for that fire was destroying _everything_ wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes… Every house… every single pillar of wood was burnt to the ground… We can only hope that Berk will blossom once again, as we return… someday…" My eyes popped up.

"_Someday_? Mom, it's my home! _Our _home! We must protect our own, it's our duty!" I exclaimed, and followed around, as she started to walk I circles. She was too quiet for some time.

"Mom…? Please say something…" I mumbled, holding my breath for an answer.

"Hiccup… There's nothing we can do at the moment… The whole _island_ is covered in smoke, ashes and… and lives. Memories, that aren't ready to be brushed away by some 'dust' cleaning…" I could hear her shivering voice, but she refused to look at me when she stopped walking.

"Mom… are you okay?" I placed a hand on her shoulder, but as I did she fell crumbling to the ground, bursting in tears.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and kneeled down to catch her. I rested her against my chest and shoulder.

"Oh Hi-Hiccup…" she hiccupped. _How ironic… _I shook my head. My sarcastic comments could be saved for later.

"What's the matter, mom? You know you can tell me." I mumbled, stroking her hair, as if I was her mother. She was completely devastated, and just needed someone close to her.

"Hiccup… There's something I must tell you… Your dad and I, we… we had…" She sniffed once.

"You, what mom?" She looked carefully and slowly up at me, almost as if afraid of telling me.

"We… you're… You've had an elder brother, Hiccup…"

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

The newly found little brother gasped so loud, it echoed through every corner and along every icicle of the entire nest.

"You guys… I have… Where? Is he… is he _alive_?! Have you kept him from me all my life? _Why_?!" His voice got louder and louder 'till he was almost screaming. The devastated mother soothed him by gripping his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair.

"Relax, Hiccup. He's dead… He… passed away a long time ago…"

* * *

><p><em>Another memory<em>

_A dragon raid was destroying Berk as usual. The stubborn Vikings fought bravely for their home, slicing through every dragon they could find. Battle cries filled the island, and spread just as fast as the fire tormenting the village._

_In the far end of the village, the Chief, the Chieftess and their little three year-old son fled from their burning house. _

"_Valka, run out to the outskirts of the forests, and take Eluf* with you!" the Chief shouted, and waved to off towards the forest behind them._

"_But, Stoick, I want to…"_

"_Not this time, Valka! This is a serious one, and you and our son _must_ survive!" He exclaimed, and waved them off again. "Now go!" The Chieftess hesitated, but complied. She left the main village, holing on tight to her three year-old as she ran through the forests of Berk._

"_Mama… Where's Papa?" the son asked his mother, as they rushed past trees._

"_Papa's coming, dear. Trust me, he'll come to us in no time." The Chieftess soothed, and soon arrived at a cove just around Raven's Point in the outskirts of the forests. She put down her son so he could walk around freely. She sat down exhausted, and looked at her son as he wandered curiously around. He always wondered at the world around him. He looked for magical and mythical creatures every day, whenever he was out to play. The Chieftess could often find him in the woods, looking for elves and trolls and such._

_But, one fateful step the son took in the cove sealed his destiny forever._

_A huge black creature appeared from the darkness of a cave and neared in on the son. The Chieftess was so worn out, that she didn't realize that her son was in any danger._

_The son looked at the huge creature with big eyes. Not of fright or horror, but with wonder and awe. He took one step at a time, approaching the creature, which eyes emitted a bright yellow-green colour. The pupils, dilated and looking straight at the three year-old._

"_Pretty cat!" The son squealed and reached out for the nose of the creature. It growled slightly, and the son took a cautious step back. The son reached once again, though slower and the creature took a sniff at the boys hand. The son watched with wonder as the creature slowly pressed it's snout against his tiny palm. The touch radiated a powerful magic that woke up the Chieftess._

"_Eluf! Careful! Get away from it!" She shrieked and got up. She rushed to protect his only son, but as she got within five feet of the two, the creature jumped towards her. It was far into the dark of the night for the Chieftess to see anything but the outlines of the black creature. She couldn't see what it was._

"_NOOO!" The son screamed. The creature didn't land on the Chieftess, but its snout was a mere inch from her. Its pupils were slits thin as paper. It hissed at her a few times, before stepping back towards the son. It wrapped its long black tail around him, protecting him from his own mother._

"_Now…. mister…" She quickly looked at the apparent crotch of the creature and back at it. "Please, he's my only son. I just want to protect him. Just as much as you do, I can see." The Chieftess said, rather rattled by the whole situation. "Just… Just give him to me, please…" She reached out for her son, but her hand was slapped away by a huge paw. It growled once again, and looked back at the son._

_The next thing was the most magical spectacular the Chieftess was ever to see – or rather wasn't to see._

_The creature turned around and looked back at the son, who reached out for the creature's jaw._

"_There, there pretty cat. She's my mama. She won't do harm to you…" He leaned his forehead against the creature's long one._

_A spark emitted from the contact and white light blinded the Chieftess, and she blacked out by a force, pushing her back.._

_As she returned to her senses, all she saw was darkness. No life, not even a single movement in the cove._

"_Eluf? Eluf, where are you?!" the Chieftess shrieked, looking bewildered around. She got on her knees in desperation. She only wanted her son back. _

_She was ever to see the precious face of her first born son ever again._

* * *

><p><em>Present time – Hiccup's POV<em>

"So… I had a brother?" I asked, looking at my mother, jaw dropped as her story ended. She shook her head.

"No, you were born a couple of years after his death…" She said, fiddling with the fur of her skirt.

"Oh… So he never knew of me…" I said, looking down. She shook her head once again, looking up at me.

"That was where you father and I went. We went to Eluf's memorial together, to remember him. But… The past stays in the past, and I have you now, Hiccup. You're my only son, and I love you."

"I love you too, mom." I smiled. It filled my heart with warmth to both hear, but also say it. I've grown up and lived without a mother for twenty years, and now she was finally here, and here to stay.

"I'm really glad you left with Astrid to find me." I smiled, looking into her eyes. She smiled, a single tear falling of joy.

"I'm glad it was really you she talked about. She's a lovely girl, Hiccup. You suit her, as she suits you. I'm expecting grandchildren!" She laughed. I blushed furiously, looking away.

"Seriously, mom?!" I hissed, trying to control the hormones suddenly rushing through me, as the thought of Astrid in such situation as baby making crossed my mind. It twisted into a horrible memory of what happened last night…

It suddenly struck me, as I came back to reality, I came for a reason.

"Mom, you _have _to help me. Drago has Astrid and… and if I don't…"

"_What_?! What has happened, Hiccup?" She exclaimed, grabbing both of my hands. I took a deep breath, before I started explaining everything.

Mom sat in awe, as I was done explaining everything that had happened from the moment she and dad left the Great Hall, until I arrived at the nest to find the Bewilderbeast.

"So, you mean to tell me, that Drago has Astrid held captive? And she's dead if you don't return with the Alpha? But that's absurd!"

"Exactly. Now, I have one more day to bring him back to Drago, or she'll suffer the consequences…" My voice faded, as my mind took me back to that hideous cell where I knew Astrid was held captive. Her face was all dark in dirt and scars, and I could almost hear her desperate cries for help. It was very unlike Astrid to give up like that, but under these circumstances… I don't blame her for a thing. I know she's strong, and will hold on 'till the very last minute, but even she has her limits.

"Hiccup, we both know that the Alpha will agree to this. He wouldn't prioritize one human girl over a whole nest of dragons." I nodded sad.

"I know, mom. So… What can I do?"

"You mean, what can _we_ do!" I turned around and saw my dad landing on his Rumblehorn right behind us. The gang and a handful of other Vikings were with him.

"Dad! My, am I glad to see you! To see all of you. How much have you heard."

"Oh more than enough, son. I agree with your mother. A couple of grandchildren would be nice!" I my eyes widened, then rolled.

"Seriously dad? Now come on! _If_ you want grandchildren, shouldn't we arrange a marriage? And to do so, let's start by rescuing your daughter-in-law! Now, what can we do?" I turned back towards mom, and she was assumingly miles deep in thoughts.

"I… I don't know, son. We must speak to the Alpha about this, and get his advice."

* * *

><p><strong>* Eluf – the name means "eternal heir" in old norse (:<strong>

**So, yet another chapter done. This one has been boiling in my head for **_**weeks**_**. Literally, I started just around the end of February. Now I've had all this musical business, but I've had a whole week after the last show to write. Lack of inspiration… motivation… I really needed something to spice the gaps between points a bit, so I brought up an OC big brother, with whom I have plans. *evil giggle* Don't hate on him please, 'cause you'll like him (:**

**Now, see you next time!**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
